Goodbye My Brother
by Wolph
Summary: One-Shot Tag to 5x19 – Michael says goodbye to Gabriel


_**Goodbye My Brother**_

One-Shot Tag to 5x19 – Michael says goodbye to his brother

Rated PG-13

**Spoilers:** Hammer of God; 5x19

**Paring:** Michael/Gabriel

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Authors Note:** Alrighty! This is a one-shot was thinking of after Gabriel died, and since he was brother to Michael as well maybe his other brother should get to say his goodbyes. I hope it's emotional; I was trying to make it that way.

ALSO ! I'm 99.99999% sure that hotel was named the Elysian fields ! If somebody knows otherwise then I shall correct it, but I was looking at it and I'm pretty sure I was right, unfortunately I got no screen caps to prove it but eh!

This is just my interpretation, and I followed Kripke as much as I could, but if I just had Michael hovering around like a ball of light that wouldn't be fun, but he **doesn't** have a human form, he's just a giant thing of energy so… it kind of sticks with it.

Alright! I hope everyone enjoys, if you have some criticism, please make it constructive. This hasn't been beta-ed so ignore all of the grammar and spelling errors that Word didn't pick up on, other than that !

Enjoy !

x Wolph

_ _

Michael stood there looking down from Heaven, his eyes intense on the scene before him. Gabriel laid dead his beautiful wings expanding across the ground with Lucifer a mere few feet from the corpse. He heard the abominations whispers and it only angered him even more. Before he could make his decent, he would have to wait for that _thing_ to leave the hotel.

It took all of his will not to come down onto earth and unleash his raw power onto the planet to protect Gabriel, but he knew that the only people it would kill would be those in the area, Lucifer's essence would simply be released from its vessel and search for a new one where as Gabriel… he didn't have a vessel, he would simply be destroyed.

So he simply waited and watched as Sam and Dean Winchester ran with his brothers whore-pagan-god, Kali, out of the hotel and back onto the streets leaving his brother alone to fight Lucifer.

Michael had been keeping tabs on Gabriel ever since he left paradise to live on humanities plane. He knew that Gabriel thought himself to be hidden, but they were blood, as much as Gabriel denied it, the three brothers could find themselves anywhere in the world even after Gabriel took on the pagan God Loki's form in hopes to hide from the Angels. He had kept this information close to his heart for fear that the other s would seek out the renegade arch-angel and although Gabriel was strong, without his direct powers from their father he was no match for the rest of the arch-Angels, especially if they all came to him in their true form.

He stood by and watched each agonizing minute, his stand-off with Lucifer and then when his own sword was driven into his chest. He tried to look away but he couldn't do it, he couldn't ignore his death. All the rage and anger was building inside of him, his form distorting and changing colors as his brother's life essence was expelled.

He wanted to scream, cry and unleash an army of emotions when his brother died but he kept it controlled and only when he felt Lucifer essence vanish from the hotel and reappear somewhere in New York, then did he fall from the heavens and come to earth.

He felt himself ripping through planes of existences, his wings fluttering behind him but not slowing him down. His energy ripped through the sky and to mortals eyes he seemed much like a falling star for those to wish upon. He came to the hotel, cleverly named the Elysian Fields which in the Greek mythos was where Heroes were granted peace in the afterlife, but upon entering this was no joyous eternal resting place, but a bloodied battle ground littered with the pagan deities that thought they could stand up to the light-bearer.

These creatures mattered not to him, only what lay beyond the ballroom doors. He stood before them, unable to move or think, it felt like eternity as he drew up the courage to pull himself through the doors and before the corpse of his brother's mortal form.

He felt his spirit break in that moment; if tears could form he would have created a sea. Reaching down Michael delicately pulled Gabriel into his arms like he was made of glass, his burned and charred wings lifting from the ground and crinkling with each movement, the wings fluttering like ash as they broke apart and fell into the wind. He felt the skin burn under his finger tips, the scent of burning flesh entering into the air. Michaels' pure form was too much for the meat suit his brother was, but that didn't stop him from hold him. Resting his body against him Michael kneeled gripping him tightly. Resting his lips on his brother forehead he kissed him, emotions rushing through his body.

He felt everything his brother felt as he connected with the single remains of Gabriel's life essence. He saw his life – everywoman he touched, every man he hit, every emotion he ever experience ripping through Michael like a tornado it was almost too much when the thoughts and feelings of him and Lucifer came through him. Michael knew what love was, he had love for his brothers and sisters and more importantly his father but Gabriel's raw love for Lucifer and him almost ripped him in half.

All the jokes, and all of the angry comments were simply covering up the painful love for his brothers that was ripping him to the core he hated what his father had done to both of them, he felt the pity and sadness Gabriel held for Lucifer and the rage against him. But all of these emotions were connected to the strong love he never thought could be felt by anyone other than their father who couldn't even love his human creations this much.

Michael gasped a nonexistent breath as he dropped his other knee, his fingers tightening around his brother's fallen form, the clothes melting away under the holy grasp and the flesh blistering. Michael tried to contain the sobs but soon he simply lifted his head and screamed, the cries echoing across the earth for all to hear and dread. He wanted everything and everyone dead, this world burned to ash and Lucifer to pay for killing their brother. He continued his screams, pulling Gabriel close and muttering words of agony and despair. He planted another firm kiss on his brother's forehead, the skin sizzling at the purity.

He wanted to burn it to the ground.

A vicious growl exited his lips as his body ignited, the pure energy that was Michaels form ignited the oxygen in the room and the white flame morphed into a raging fire that engulfed the entire hotel, ripping everything from the walls and at the foundation. The bodies of the pagan gods were incinerated and the entire building shook with the raw awesome power that was Michael. Soon all that lay now was the remains of the foundation and even that was still lit with the flame of Michael. The ground was still burning and nature cried as it too was set in flames, everything around the hotel was gone and burning. Michael stood, his pure form flickering with the flames around him.

He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to release Gabriel, but he knew – knew that soon what he held in his arms wouldn't be his brother but a burning pound of flesh. His lips still on his head he pulled back, Michael's face contorted in agony as he lifted his brother into the sky. He would place him in the stars for all to see, especially for Lucifer because then he would know, know that Michael would be coming for him.

He pulled his brothers body and tossed it with all his strength into the sky. Within moments the stars realigned and soon a constellation was created, an Angel with its wings extended and arms open to the world. Gabriel had died protecting the humans, it was only fitting in death he be watching over them.

Michael remained hovering over the Earth, his body a bright light and would appear almost like a star himself. Gabriel's emotions still gripped him and through this new found pain and anger he was more determined than ever to destroy Lucifer, turning to the Earth he leered at it. He was searching, but not searching for Lucifer but for Dean Winchester.

He was through playing games; he was done with all of these rules. Gabriel was dead and he wanted blood for it, but the only way was through Dean Winchester; unfortunately, a lower Angel had hidden him from his eyes, Castiel – a brave soul much like Gabriel, but for this kind of revenge what Castiel had done only angered Michael even more.

His lips parted and his voice thundered out for every creature to hear, whether it be demon, angel, or spirit his true voice rocked the very cosmos.

"_**LIGHTBRINGER ! MORNING STAR! HEAR ME! YOU WALK THIS PLANE FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM COMING FOR YOU! AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I HAVE AVENGED OUR BROTHER! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL COME FOR YOU AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!**_" and with that almighty roar he returned to Heaven in a blaze, his anger burning as brightly as his form and the colors morphing to his emotions.

Angels bowed and fled as Michael stormed through the Paradise calling forth all he could gather. His words; find Dean Winchester and do whatever it takes to gain his consent. For in a few days time, Michael would be on Earth no matter what and when he takes Lucifer down, humanity will be coming with him.

With his back turned on everyone and everything, Michael willed a single tear to fall from his eyes, whispering only . . .

. . . "Goodbye my brother"


End file.
